


Normal Small

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky wasn‘t… well, he was small, but he knew that people always thought he was bigger because he was built like a brickhouse.





	Normal Small

Bucky wasn‘t… well, he was small, but he knew that people always thought he was bigger because he was built like a brickhouse.

He also knew that this was the reason most people just thought he liked being on top, why people thought he wouldn‘t care when they commented on his size and why people thought he must be into guys even smaller than him and if not, than at least into guys that had a slighter build.

And it wasn‘t as if he didn‘t like to top. It was just nicer to be the bottom. And yeah, he got over his size a long, _long_ time ago because even then he was smaller than most people. It just… disturbed him that they thought he would go for someone who was even smaller than him. Or slighter build. If that had been the case, he would‘ve asked Steve to step out with him around eighty years ago.

And maybe that made it even nicer that Clint either just didn‘t knew what people expected of Bucky or Clint or that he just didn‘t care. Probably a mix out of both.

It was nice that Clint had to bent down to kiss him. It was nice that Bucky could be the small spoon. It was even nice when Clint teased him and held something up high so that Bucky couldn‘t reach it because it showed that he wasn‘t afraid. For him, Bucky was just another small guy he could tease. It was nice to feel normal for someone.

But the best thing about Clint wasn‘t that he didn‘t care about what people thought of them. The best thing about him was the way he could just lift Bucky up while kissing. Clint didn‘t even needed a wall to hold Bucky up (even though it made the whole thing a lot easier because Bucky still weighted 260 pounds, but even _without_ a wall Clint always managed to hold Bucky up for a few minutes). Also, it was the way how casually Clint manhandled him sometimes. As if he wasn‘t aware _who_Bucky was. Clint could even _fuck him_ while he hold Bucky up (okay, he definitely needed a wall for that, but who doesn‘t?) and wasn‘t that just the best feeling ever?

„Does it bother you?“, Bucky asked one night, lying on the bed, Clint behind him, head barely reaching Clints chin.

„Hm? What should bother me?“

„The difference. I mean, you‘re taller than me. I have way more muscles. That‘s… usually not the thing people go for.“

„So? I like that you‘re small. You fit. And you have muscles… so? As long as you‘re not starting to imitating Steve that‘s okay.“

Bucky laughed and snuggeld further into the covers.

„No. Too much. Also, not the same serum, remember? I like it when you lift me up like I weigh nothing.“, he murmurs, feeling his eyes falling shut.

„Well, you‘re my small twink, I don‘t care what people may or may not think about it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WinterHawk Bingo; O2
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
